Tattooed Revelations
by trispri0r
Summary: Tris finds out that she is pregnant soon after Tobias and her get married. She finds a unique way to tell him after work one day. One Shot.
1. Chapter 1

Tris runs her sweaty palms along the fabric of her pants for the seventh time in under a minute. She was nervous; it showed in the way that her face was slightly pinker than usual and her eyes kept on darting back and forth across the room, waiting for Tobias to come home from work.

The couple got married three months ago in the Pit. Almost all of Dauntless attended and shared their congratulations with the newly wedded couple. A week ago, Tris has been starting to throw up every morning and have craving for pickles and ice cream.

Christina, being the girly one of the two, immediately suspected that Tris was pregnant. Tris didn't believe her, saying that her and Tobias used protection every time. Although, she didn't realize that one of the times, they were so caught up in the moment, that they didn't use protection. Her doubts were confirmed wrong when she say the two lines on the pregnancy test.

Tobias still doesn't know, hence the reason why Tris had clammy hands and has sweat beads running down her temple. She figured out a way to tell him specially when he came home from work, and was praying that he would be as happy about is as she was.

Four had a rough day at work. Gus was in a bad mood and took out his anger on Tobias, who had done nothing wrong. Tobias wanted nothing more than to be with his beautiful wife, cuddling and talking about their day. He walked up to the familiar door of their apartment and stepped in. Tris was siting on the couch playing with her hands nervously.

"What's wrong?" Tobias says. It's not often that Tris is nervous, in fact, he's only seen it a couple times before.

"I want to get a new tattoo," she states simply and gives her husband a loving kiss.

Tobias smiles, "What do you want it to be?" Tris smiles and motions for him to sit down. She grabs a sharpie and takes his arm in her still clammy hand.

"Can I draw it on you?" she asks and Tobias quirks an eyebrow, "Okay."

"Don't look!" Tris tells him and he laughs. The sharpie tickles his skin as he patiently waits for the finished product. Tris unconsciously sticks out her tongue in concentration while she draws the clues of her pregnancy on Tobias's tan skin. She becomes more and more nervous as each minute passes. What if he doesn't want kids? What if he will leave her? No. That's stupid. Tobias would never leave her and nor will she leave him.

She draws the last part of the picture and backs away, marveling at her work. "Okay, you can open your eyes now," Tris says softly, the nervousness coming back. Tobias looks down at his newly marked arm and his eyebrows crease together.

"Okay, so this is the net, where we first met," Tris points to the first tattoo. Tobias smiles, he remembers how beautiful she looked with the wind messing up her hair and that wild look in her eyes.

"This is the first time I had a hamburger and talked back to you." She points to the hamburger. Tobias laughs at the guy next to the hamburger with a mad face, which is supposed to be him.

"This is the knife that you cut my ear with," Tris points to a tattooed knife on his arm.

"This is the Ferris wheel," she points to the ferris wheel with two figures standing next to it, "Where I first realized I liked you." Tobias smiles and pulls her into his lap and sets his head on her shoulder.

"This is when you were drunk and said I looked good." Tobias looks at the tattooed bottle of beer on his skin and nibbles Tris's ear.

"And I meant it," he huskily says and starts to kiss her passionately. Tris knows what he wants to do but she has to finish this.

"Later," she promises when she pulls away. Tobias nods and they go back to the tattoos.

"This is your fear landscape and this is the chasm and us kissing," Tris says and smiles at the memory of their kiss. Tobias smiles as he thinks about how she protected him in the fear landscape and became more brave than he will ever be.

"This is when I kissed you after initiation in front of everyone," Tris points to a couple kissing and people with shocked faces around them.

"This is when we said 'I love you' to each other," she points to a big heart.

"This is when I got over my fear." Tobias looks at the tattoo of lacy lingerie and imagines her with it on again. Tobias unconsciously runs his hand up to her inner thigh. "Tobias," Tris groans when he slips his hands inside the top of her pants. "Let me finish." Tobias takes out his hand involuntarily.

"This is when you proposed," she points to a ring and Tobias smiles for what seems like the millionth time. He had been planning to marry her every since they said 'I love you' to each other. He proposed to her in their spot in the chasm and she had tears streaming down her face as she nearly shouted "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"This is our wedding," Tris points to wedding bells on his skin and feels her throat close up on her as she realizes that's the last tattoo and the next one is the pregnancy one.

"I want you to figure out this one," she says to Tobias. Tobias looks at the last tattoo carefully. It looks like a stick with two little lines on it. He doesn't remember anything looking like this to resemble their relationship. He looks at it more carefully and sees a 'First Response' written on it. He heard of that brand before, but can't think of where.

Isn't it supposed to be a pregnancy test?

Tobias's eyes widen in realization and looks at Tris. Tris has tears streaming heavily down her face, whether they are sad or happy, he doesn't know.

"Y-You're pregnant?" he stutters and Tris nods, unable to speak because she is afraid that she won't be able to talk. Tobias soon finds himself crying too, with happy tears.

"You're pregnant," he confirms in shock and Tris smiles. Tobias leaps up from the couch and picks Tris up with him.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT! WE'RE GOING TO BE PARENTS," he shouts and Tris laughs. "Oh my gosh we're going to be parents," he says unbelieving and starts crying heavily.

They both stand there, crying happy tears and kissing. They promise each other that they will give their son or daughter the best childhood imaginable, and love it as much as they love each other.

* * *

**So that was my one-shot of Tris telling Tobias that she is pregnant. Tell me if you want any more one-shots!**

**The idea was inspired by a Sheo story (I forget the name of it, sorry!)**

**Thanks for reading**

**-trispri0r**


	2. Chapter 2

Brianna, the famous child of Tris and Four, resembled her parents greatly. She's six years old and has silky blonde hair like her mother, which was currently pulled back into a ponytail. She has a slightly hooked nose, which no one could tell whether it was from Tobias or Caleb because they both have one. Brianna - also known by Bri by close family friends and her parents - is intimidating like her father. Everyone could tell that she was by the way her fellow classmates looked up to her as a leader and how other dauntless members respected her. She is also very stubborn like her mother, making it more difficult to make her do things she doesn't want to do.

"And what do we say about boys?" Tobias asks Brianna at the kitchen table while they eat breakfast.

"Boys have cooties and I won't date a boy until I'm 30!" Brianna says from memory. Tobias is always overprotective of Brianna. She is daddy's little girl and Tobias wanted her to stay at that for a long, long time.

"You know," Tris said while buttoning her pants, "once she knows that boys dont have cooties, she will hop on them right away."

Tobias shakes his head. "No she won't, the only person that is going to be hopping on anything in this home is you hoping on me," he winks at Tris who scolds him like a child.

"Tobias Eaton!" He laughs and pulls her into his arms when Brianna runs into her room to get her dolls.

"You know, she doesn't get what we are saying so we are perfectly fine with talking about sex in front of her," Tobias teases.

"I know but I don't want her to go into school and saying 'Hey everyone! My dad says that my mom hops on him, what does that mean?"

Tobias laughs and begins to tickle Tris. Tris breaks into uncontrollable laughter and Tobias laughs along with her. "S-stop T-t-tobias!" Tris begs but he just tickles her harder.

Brianna comes running into the room and pounds her tiny fists on her dad's legs. "Stop, daddy! You're hurting mommy!" she says and Tobias stops instantly. His once smiling face turns into a frown. His arms return to their sides and hang limp.

"I should get to work now, Gus is probably waiting," he says, his whole demeanor changing from happy to serious. He gives Tris a quick kiss on the cheek and the same to Brianna. He leaves the apartment and Brianna turns towards Tris.

"Lets go to school!" she says happily. Tris laughs and grabs Brianna's small hand. "Let's."

* * *

After dropping off Brianna at school, who happily greets Andrew, Zeke and Shauna's kid and Zoey, Uriah and Marlene's kid, she decides to visit Tobias in the control room.

As Tris walks into the compound, she sees Christina at the pit. "Hey, where was Sam today?" Sam is the daughter of Christina and Will who is the same age as Brianna. The two are inseparable, taking after their moms.

"She got the flu this morning and Will is trying to take care of her while I shop for the fun stuff," she holds up a bottle of cough medicine and a fever reducer.

Tris laughs. "Okay, I'll stop by later to see her. I have to get to Four," Tris says and Christina waves goodbye. Tris starts the walk to the control room without any other confrontations from anyone. Soon, Tris stands face-to-face with the familiar door to the control room. She enters the password to open the door, 1152, and steps into the room.

Gus is sitting on the left side of the room at his desk and Tobias is no where to be seen. "Hey, Tris!" Gus greets and sets down the paper he was reading on his desk, joining with the mess of papers scattered on the desk.

"Hey, Gus. Do you know where Four is?" In the control room, they change desks everyday for a precaution if someone wants to hack into files. Gus points to the desk in the far corner of the room that is shielded by the other desks. Tris mouths "thanks" to Gus and walks back to Tobias's desk.

Tobias sits there, hunched over the computer, in concentration. Tris sneaks up behind him and softly kisses his cheek. Tobias breaks out of his concentration and looks at his wife. He smiles but it turns into a grimace. He pushes out his chair more so he is facing her.

"Hey." Tris sits on his lap and hangs her legs over the side of the chair.

"Are you going to tell me why you seem so sad," she asks and he sighs.

"It's stupid," he mumbles and Tris shakes her head.

"No it's not. It's rare to see you this upset and I don't like it."

"I'm upset because when Brianna said that this morning," he refers to when Brianna said to stop and to not hurt mommy, "it was the same words I would say to Marcus when he would hit my mom." Tris snuggles into Tobias more and hugs him. "It made me feel like him, even though I didn't do anything wrong."

Tobias avoids Tris's gaze, which forces Tris to cup his face in her hands. "Tobias," she says softly, "you are nothing like him. Bri loves you and admires you. She will never think of you like you thought of Marcus," Tris tells him and gives him a peck on the lips.

Tobias pulls her back into him and kisses her with so much force that it almost knocks her off the chair. Tobias picks her up and pushes his keyboard away from the edge of the desk. Tobias puts Tris on the edge of the desk and begins kissing her again. They both eagerly explore each other's mouth and fight for dominance.

Tris puts her fingers in his belt loops to pull him closer as Tobias has one hand up Tris's shirt, tracing her spine, and the other one massaging her thigh. Tris lets out a small moan at the same time Tobias does and Tobias kisses Tris's neck roughly, leaving marks whenever his lips leave her skin.

Tris and Tobias probably would've went all the way at the moment but Gus dismisses the idea. "Listen, I'm okay with you guys being lovey-dovey but I would like you guys to not have sex on the desk so I don't have to sit at that desk and be reminded of you two being there," Gus says half disgusted, half amused.

Tobias pulls away from Tris's neck and they both breath heavily. "Got. It." Tobias says in between pants.

* * *

**So I decided to do one shots of Tobias, Tris, and Brianna's life in Dauntless!**

**I updated all of my stories! (Dauntless Surf, Somebodies to Nobodies, and Tattooed Revelations) **

**Many people have been PMing me and asking what my Instagram is. My Instagram is trispri0r (same as this username)**

**Please review, favorite, and follow.**


End file.
